


Certain

by orphan_account



Series: Jamione Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James isn’t certain of much in life, but he knows how he feels about Hermione
Relationships: Hermione Granger/James Potter
Series: Jamione Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460233
Comments: 30
Kudos: 110





	Certain

**Author's Note:**

> Unalpha’d and unbeta’d.

* * *

It’s a lazy Sunday morning when James has the unfortunate pleasure of being kneed in the stomach awake.

No, really.

The witch he’s cuddled to his bare chest after hours and hours of slow and sweet anniversary love making is now struggling in his arms.

His bleary eyes blink rapidly and he murmurs in her chocolate-brown curls, “Not in real, love. Not in this universe. You’re safe. I got you, Hermione. I got you.” 

She mumbles something indistinct back, struggling a moment before deciding his words and-slash-or tone are soothing enough. Or maybe she’s able to shake the nightmares away on her own. James likes to think he helps in some way—even in the smallest of ways.

He will never understand everything Hermione’s told him about her world—Muggle theories like multiple universes and infinite versions of themselves in infinite circumstances. He cares little for the universe Hermione came from; only that it brought her to him. Only that it means he’s here to love and hold her through every nightmare of all that was before.

He holds her closer, ignoring his body’s instantreaction to her skin sliding against his—for now. He’ll tell her in every way he can how much he loves her in a few hours.

Until then, he’ll hold her close as he dreams of all the possibilities for their futures—in this life and others. 

Because James is Hermione’s, and she is his. In every version of himself out there.

Of this he is certain. 


End file.
